


POUR L'AMOUR DES CLICHES

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: ATTENTION : Si le fait d'être confronté à une longue liste de clichés sans réelle utilité vous pose problème (ou si vous n'êtes pas assez âgés pour lire des histoires d'amour et savoir ce que font les mamans et les mamans quand elles sont amoureuses), alors allez donc lire de la vraie Fan Fiction.Traduction de For The Love Of Cliches by WordWarior.





	POUR L'AMOUR DES CLICHES

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For The Love Of Cliches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395843) by WordWarior. 



AVERTISSEMENT : Xena, Gabrielle, Ephiny, Solari et Epony appartiennent à Renaissance Picture et MCA/Universal. Les clichés appartiennent à tous les auteurs de Fan Fiction, partout dans le monde, que les dieux les bénissent.

ATTENTION : Si le fait d'être confronté à une longue liste de clichés sans réelle utilité vous pose problème (ou si vous n'êtes pas assez âgés pour lire des histoires d'amour et savoir ce que font les mamans et les mamans quand elles sont amoureuses), alors allez donc lire de la vraie Fan Fiction.

C'EST QUOI CE TRUC DEBILE ? Ceci est une liste de clichés de AltFic (La liste des clichés de Fan Fiction Alternative de Bongo Bear se trouve sur http://xwp-altfic.simplenet.com/bongo-list.txt et après l'avoir lue, j'ai décidé de relever le gant. Mon but était d'utiliser chaque cliché de la liste-- en deux pages, voire moins. Je sais bien que ma réputation de barde va certainement en souffrir, je peux toujours prétendre que quelqu'un utilise mon nom de plume. (Ok, comme si cette personne qui a écrit tous ces mémos à Batsky n'était pas capable de ce genre de folie. Tu parles. Ah ces bardes ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?)

 

POUR L'AMOUR DES CLICHES  
par WordWarior  
wordwarior@aol.com

La lumière de la torche brillait tandis que Xena et Gabrielle observaient avec fascination les danseuses Amazones. C'était le Festival annuel "Les Amazones sont en train de danser, mes belles" et l'occasion d'un repos bien mérité pour les deux voyageuses qui se remettaient tout juste d'une énorme aventure traumatisante. Après être sorties en courant de leurs huttes, les Amazones avaient poussé les deux visiteuses dans une caverne des environs, qui se révéla abriter un bain chaud naturel, et du savon parfumé.  
"Je commence à me sentir fatiguée", dit Gabrielle en regardant Xena comme si c'était la première fois. Ouahh, pensa-t-elle, je crois que je pense 'de cette façon' à elle. Jamais réalisé avant.  
Lorsque les deux femmes quittèrent le festival, Ephiny, Solari, Epony et un tas d'Amazones inventées exprès pour cette histoire les regardèrent partir.  
"C'est sûr qu'elles pensent 'de cette façon' l'une à l'autre," dit Ephiny au groupe qui acquiesça. Même les Amazones qui n'avaient jamais rencontré Xena et Gabrielle, et qui n'avaient entendu leurs noms mentionnés qu'en passant, pouvaient dire qu'elles ressentaient 'de cette façon' l'une pour l'autre.  
Avant d'entrer dans la caverne, Xena se tourna vers Gabrielle. "J'aimerais bien prendre un autre bain. Je sais que nous en avons déjà pris huit aujourd'hui, mais je me sens cradingue. C'est un truc de guerrière. Tu veux venir avec moi ?" Xena savait très bien que c'était simplement une autre excuse pour voir le barde nu et savonneux, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.  
"Sûr," dit Gabrielle qui avait des chatouillis d'impatience tout partout. Vache, j'adore être nue et savonneuse avec Xena, pensa-t-elle. Ca me donne des chatouillis d'impatience tout partout.  
"Ca te dérangerait de m'aider à enlever mon armure, pièce par pièce, avec tous les détails craquants ?" demanda Xena.  
"Seulement si tu prends ton temps pour m'enlever mon soutien-gorge," dit Gabrielle.  
Trois heures plus tard, elles étaient finalement dévêtues. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bain chaud naturel formé par une belle coïncidence. Les deux femmes se savonnèrent mutuellement, se lavèrent les cheveux mutuellement, sentirent toutes sortes de chatouillis, pensèrent à des tas de choses interdites, et finirent par être très propres.  
Gabrielle installa leurs couvertures côte à côte parce qu'elles avaient commencé à dormir ensemble depuis longtemps, pour combattre le froid, et qu'elles aimaient beaucoup cette intimité, bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aient jamais fait le moindre geste parce que Xena était effrayée que son côté sombre émerge et blesse Gabrielle un jour et Gabrielle était virginale et innocente même si elle avait été mariée à Purd, mais ça avait tourné court, ils n'avaient pas pu consommer leur mariage parce que c'était sa période à lui dans le mois -- ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. En vérité, ce n'était qu'un morveux.  
Gabrielle regarda Xena, nue et dégoulinante du bain chaud. "Xena… Je… Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit barde, mon amour, mon cœur, ma douce, ma chérie, ma Gab, ma Gabby, ma Gabrielle."  
Timidement, passe qu'elle était si virginale, Gabrielle se rapprocha pour embrasser Xena. Immédiatement, Xena mena le jeu, souleva Gabrielle et la déposa sur les couvertures. D'un doigt, elle leva le visage de Gabrielle vers elle et dit, "Tu es sûre ?"  
"Oh oui," dit le barde, faisant déjà des mouvement de pompe avec ses hanches.  
"Tu es sûre sûre ?"  
"Ouais."  
"Vraiment sûre sûre et certaine, promis-juré-craché (pas sur mes pieds) dans la série sûre de chez sûre ?"  
"Oui. Je t'aime, espèce de grande guerrière stupide," souffla-t-elle avant d'atteindre l'orgasme trois fois sans même avoir encore été touchée.  
"Et je t'aime. On ferait mieux de faire l'amour."  
Ainsi firent-elles dans les plus adorables détails avec toutes sortes de bourgeons enflés, de replis, de lèvres, de centres palpitants, d'avis d'inondation-éclair et ainsi de suite. Gabrielle comprit ces choses instantanément, pendant que Xena, pleine de résistance concourait pour une épreuve de marathon du plaisir, ce qui incluait des jouets sexuels pré-Mycénéens que Xena savait utiliser extraordinairement bien. Personne sur toute la face de la planète, dans toute le passé et dans tout le futur n'a jamais fait et ne fera jamais aussi bien l'amour qu'elles. Par chance, les deux Amazones qui passaient par là n'entendirent pas les gémissements et les grognements et les cris d'extase, parce que les murs de la caverne étaient très épais.  
Bien que Xena, qui s'était brisé la jambe dans leur dernière aventure traumatisante -- une blessure qui faisait beaucoup mal -- se sentît si bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire toute la nuit, Gabrielle s'endormit instantanément. Après l'avoir tenue dans ses bras et s'être émerveillée de ce fabuleux amour qu'elles partageaient enfin, Xena réveilla Gabrielle que la faim ravageait.  
"Par chance, j'ai plus d'expérience," dit Xena en lui tendant un repas de cinq plats.  
"C'est sûr que je suis un petit barde heureux et satisfait," roucoula Gabrielle.  
"Prête pour plus ?" demanda Xena et elles savaient toutes les deux que la guerrière serait toujours d'accord pour le faire, comme un lapin, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien se passer ailleurs, ce qui faisait de Gabrielle un petit barde heureux et satisfait.

FIN

Traduit le 9 mars 1999 par Fausta88.


End file.
